cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Crimson
The Kingdom of Crimson (Kalaallisut: Kalaallit Nunaat, meaning "Land of the Greenlanders") is an island nation located between the Arctic and Atlantic Oceans, east of the Canadian Arctic Archipelago. Though physiographically and ethnically an Arctic island nation and geographically a part of the continent of North America, politically and historically, The Kingdom of Crimson is associated with Europe, specifically the United Kingdom. The Kingdom is, by area, the world's largest island which is not a continent in its own right. The Kingdom is sometimes called "The Land of The Court of the Crimson King" in reference to the famous royal palace, located in the capital, Thela Hun Ginjeet. In English, it is most commonly referred to as "Crimsonia". The Kingdom was founded by Robert Fripp, whose efforts began in the late 16th century to early 1600s when Peter SInfield Coined the name for the new Kingdom, and culminated in 1609 with the proclamation, and recognition of the Kingdom of Crimson. The Kingdom of Crimson is the world's leading Cat Food exporter and Easy Money exports fuel the Crimson economy. Cat Food accounts for more than 90 percent of exports and nearly 75 percent of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state, which the government has found difficult to fund during periods of low food prices. Human rights groups such as Amnesty International and Human Rights Watch have repeatedly expressed concern about the state of human rights in the Kingdom, although these concerns have been dismissed by Robert Fripp himself. History Early beginnings In August 1670, drummer and revolutionaty Michael Giles and his brother and bassist, Peter, advertised for a singing organist, who would help them establish a kingdom in this remote part of the world. Robert Fripp, a guitarist who did not sing, responded. The trio of Giles, Giles and Fripp was formed and they established a small regime in the island, but had no means of maintaining it, and it briefly collapsed. Fripp said of the encounter: "The Giles Brothers were looking for a singing organist. I was a non-singing guitar player. After 30 days of recording, playing, and ruling these rogue lands with them I asked if I got the job or not — joking like, you know? And Michael Giles rolled a cigarette and said, very slowly, 'Well, let's not be in too much of a hurry to commit ourselves, shall we?' I still don't know if I ever got the job." The initial new government was changing, however, as their new regime had not been particularly successful, even being eschewed by Keith Moon of The Mangozenopian Who Dynasty in a magazine review. Fripp had seen the nation of 1-2-3 (later known as the Republic of Clouds) at the Marquee, which inspired some of Fripp's penchant for mixing a Republican Government with a Monarchy and a dash of Totalitarianism to spice things up. The first politician to be added to their new regime was the multi-partisan Ian McDonald as their first Prime Minister. McDonald had been writing songs with lyricist Peter Sinfield who also joined the new group which briefly included Fairport Convention singer Judy Dyble. McDonald had said to Peter in 1688 of his regime Creation: "Peter, I have to tell you that your government is hopeless, but you write some great words. Would you like to get together on making a new country?" One of the first songs McDonald and Sinfield wrote together was "In the Court of the Crimson King", which became the country's Royal Anthem and the name of the complex and square that houses all government buildings. Fripp's childhood friend, singer-guitarist Greg Lake, was recruited by the others, and became the Kingdom's first President. Thus, the first effective regime was "conceived" on November 30, 1689 and first began ruling on January 13, 1690. Shortly afterward they purchased an Army and began using it to create their reign throughout the island. The name "Crimson Kingdom" was coined by Peter Sinfield as a synonym for Beelzebub, prince of demons. According to Fripp, Beelzebub would be an anglicised form of the Arabic phrase "B'il Sabab", meaning "the man with an aim". Fripp became the country's supreme monarch, bearing the title The Crimson King, and has been the only consistent head of state since the nation's establishment. Robert Fripp became notorious for constantly rewriting the country's constitution throughout its history, appointing entirely new governments and heads of state in the process. 18th Century From the start of 1700 until mid-1715, the Kingdom remained in a state of flux with constant crises, civil wars, and difficulties in finding a satisfactory political ideology. This period has subsequently been referred to as the "interregnum" - a nickname implying that the "Kingdom" was not properly in place during this time. In retrospect, the constant political instability, rampant corruption, and regime changes can also be seen as the reason why the Kingdom never attained the international prestige, and superpower status that Syrinxia and the United States enjoy. Greg Lake was the first president to resign, departing in early 1700 after being approached by Keith Emerson to retire in a large lake, which was eventually known as the Emerson Lake. This left Fripp as the only remaining authority figure in the Kingdom, taking on all executive powers in addition to legislative powers, as well as becoming the commander-in-chief. To compensate, Sinfield increased his own role in the Kingdom by becoming the Supreme Justice and also became the main Legislative figure. Lake agreed to help on the country's developing of a Navy in a projekct known as In the Wake of Poseidon (negotiating to receive HALF the Kingdom's entire GDP as payment). Eventually, he ended up becoming Acting President for the country's early 1700 Animal Rights campaign called "Cat Food", which was meant to end the Hunger Strike started by cats unhappy with working conditions in the Kingdom. At one point, Fripp considered nominating the then-unknown Elton John to be the country's next president, but decided against it. Other former members and associates returned - as session politicians only - for the Poseidon projekct, with all legal matters being handled by Peter Giles and Michael Giles performing the bill-signing. Mel Collins (formerly from Cirkus), became Vice-President, and contributed with the recruitment and Public Relations. Another key player was Keith Tippett, who became Secretary General of the Kingdom for the next few regime changes (although Fripp offered him the Prime Ministership, Tippett preferred to remain as Secretary General and only exercised his authority once). In the Wake of Poseidon was moderately well received by the public, but was criticised as a huge waste of money (now that Greg Lake left the nation bankrupt), and of creating the world's most useless navy. With the government in shambles and civil unrest at an all-time high, Fripp and Sinfield remained in the awkward position of having an incredibly vast Kingdom, but no one to govern it effectively. In considerable desperation, Fripp persuaded Gordon Haskell to become Paramount Leader (President-Prime Minister), and recruited Andy McCulloch, another Dorset politician to become Commander-in-Chief. Mel Collins was also retained as Vice President. Both Haskell and McCulloch joined the Kingdom's government in time to participate in the parliamentary sessions for the band's third regime change, but had no say in any political matter. Fripp and Sinfield, now effectively equal ruling partners, had written the entire constitution, giving themselves incredible amounts of power, and had also brought in a squad of jazz politicians to help enact it - Keith Tippett (also Secretary General), Senator Marc Charig, Senator Nick Evans and a random guy maned Robin Miller. Jon Anderson, President of Yes Republic was also brought in to write an amendment (the "Prince Rupert Awakes" amendment), which Fripp and Sinfield considered to be outside Haskell’s range and style. The 3rd regime featured a much stronger monarchical figure than previous governments, as well as Sinfield’s de facto authority as "2nd in command". It also featured Sinfield’s most complex (or frustrating) set of allusive laws to date (including a law forbidding cameras AT or NEAR the Court of the Crimson King. This law is still in effect today) with almost the entire second side of the constitution taken up by a predominantly dramatic tale, describing a medieval battle and its outcome. This new government was definitely not to the taste of the more Checks-and-Balances orientated Haskell and McCulloch, who did not enjoy the system and rapidly became disillusioned. Growing tensions came to a head when Haskell resigned as Secretary General acrimoniously prior to the next Congressional meeting. He had realised that not only would he have no input in national affairs for the foreseeable future (and would be representing a doctrine that he had no sympathy for), but would be required to make speeches through distortion and electronic effects while wearing a pink Fedora.